There is frequently a need to deliver biologically active peptides to animals and humans in formulations providing a sustained release of the active principle. Such formulations may be provided by incorporating the active principle in biodegradable and biocompatible polymers in the form of microcapsules, microgranules or implantable rods, or alternatively using mechanical devices such as micropumps or non-biodegradable containers. If the peptide is highly soluble in aqueous media, it can be formulated as a complex with non-degradable polymers such as cellulose derivatives, or mixed with polymer solutions, which form a gel upon parenteral injection, from which the active peptide is slowly released.
All the above-mentioned formulations have drawbacks, and limitations, such as the large volume of suspending fluids or the need to remove the non-degradable device. In the case of gel forming peptides, there is frequently a problem of bioavailability, which interferes with the desired sustained action of the active principle.
Some of the problems due to physico-chemical aspects of peptides have been described in an article by R. Deghenghi “Antarelix” in Treatment with GnRH Analogs: Controversies and Perspectives”, edited by M. Filicori and C. Flamigni, The Parthenon Publishing Group, New York and London 1996, pages 89-91. Additional problems were illustrated by J. Rivier “GnRH analogues towards the next millennium” in GnRH Analogues, edited by B. Lunenfeld, The Parthenon Publishing Group, New York and London 1999, pages 31-45 and by other workers such as M. F. Powell et al. “Parenteral Peptide Formulations: Chemical and Physical Properties of Native LHRH and Hydrophobic Analogues in Aqueous Solution” in Pharmaceutical Research, Vol. 8, 1258-1263 (1991).
Accordingly, there is a need for new formulations and methods of administration that avoid these problems, and this need is addressed by the present invention.